A continuing goal in semiconductor device fabrication is to make the devices smaller and positioned closer to one another while maintaining the integrity and desired performance characteristics of the individual devices. Such has led to the development and improvement of various semiconductor constructions, including, for example, recessed access devices (RADs), semiconductor-on-insulator constructions, partial and/or pseudo semiconductor-on-insulator constructions, fin field effect transistors (FinFET) and others. Such may be used in logic, memory, or other circuitry, for example for use in dynamic random access memory (DRAM), NOR, NAND, FLASH memory, and floating body memory, among other semiconductor devices and circuitry. Semiconductor device fabrication has also been applied to the development of a diversity of micro-structures. For example, such include the development of optical wave guides fabricated in semiconductor materials and the development of micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS).
During fabrication, circuitry or micro-structures may be formed to have voids formed therein. Such may be wholly or partially filled with one or more materials during subsequent processing, left empty, or evacuated, and any remaining voids may be used for various purposes. Regardless, forming desired voids may be a challenge in achieving desired position and size of the voids.
A continuing goal of analytical sciences is to develop tools and methods for rapid separation and/or characterization of materials. For example, there is a continuing goal to develop tools for rapid separation and/or characterization of biomaterials, such as nucleotide sequences and amino acid sequences. There has been interest in developing micro-structures suitable for utilization in the separation and/or characterization of materials, but there remains a need for improved methods for making and using such micro-structures.